Broken Revenge
by cheeky splash
Summary: Harry is a broken guy. Broken guys have nothing to lose. He will go after All that have wronged him. Will he come out of it alive? Takes place after HPB. OneShot


**Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns everything you recognise. I am just borrowing for some amusement.**

**Title: Broken Revenge**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Harry is a broken guy. Broken guys have nothing to lose. Takes place after HPB. One-Shot**

**A/N: **I was bored while revising for my maths exam. This is what my scribbles turned into. Love it, hate it, just me know. It's rather depressingly angstypersonally for me and I don't write dramatic things well.

* * *

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived was dead. In his place stood Harry Potter the leader of Predators for Justice. The once loveable lad had faded away with the deaths of his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. But it was just the fact they were murdered that brought forward this change. No. It was something even bigger. If the Dark Side had killed his two friends then Harry would have continued his battle for the Light. But this wasn't the case. _The 'good guys,'_ the Light Side, had cursed them down. 

That night Harry had changed. He had become darker. But his best friends would've understood. Why should he protect and defend the Light Side when they didn't have a clue who or what they represented. They had _'killed'_ the people it truly represented. Hermione and Ron. Everything he did after their deaths was in their name and honour. For Hermione he learnt the Dark Arts. He devoured books to gain knowledge and the end result was that he knew his opponents better than they knew themselves. For Ron he strategised his moves so perfectly and with such precision that everyone could be considered a pawn while he played the role of king.

In those moments the third side of the Light Dark battle was born.

Harry had three target groups. Three groups that had failed to come through for him. Three groups that had manipulated him used him to their own advantage. He was going to manipulate them in return. This time he held the keys. Only he knew exactly who they were. It was safer that way.

The first group was the Order of Phoenix. Excluding a few, the rest hadn't cared about his best friend's deaths. Two people who were important in the Fight and they weren't even mourned by those they considered close confidantes. The same Order of Phoenix was meant to protect his friends and him. Now those friends aren't alive. The stronghold of the group enjoyed manipulating Harry like a puppet. Not anymore.

The second group had also used him as a puppet. This group was certain member of the ministry. The main targets were the Minister of Magic and his trusted assistant, Percy Weasley. They were the two who ordered the battle that killed Hermione and Ron. Next was the four Aurors who committed the murder but got away freely. And finally the Executives who had been trying to get Harry to join their forces. Trying to recruit as the public face of the Ministry so their reputation didn't fall. People trusted Harry more these days. He didn't lie to them. He didn't engineer events to suit him, but to suit the greater good of Wizard-kind.

The final group that needed to die for justice was the man-serpent Voldermort. The being that had been a thorn in his side since the beginning of his First Year. He deserved death, along with his gothic group of Death-Eaters. These deaths would be different. These would be for his parents. The parents he never knew; the ones he grew up without. It was also for Sirius, his Godfather. Sirius had been the closest person as a father figure and he had died before Harry had gotten to know him. He had been murdered to keep him safe. This group deserved death for the thousands they had tortured and killed.

Though it felt like it, Harry wasn't alone. He had the backing and support of the Weasley Clan, Remus and Tonks. They along with the DA were the only ones who were genuinely upset about his friends' deaths. According to the rest of the Order; Mcgonagall, Moody, it was just a loss they could have done without. They didn't show any remorse that it was their own side that had killed them. Even Mcgonagall didn't show any grief at the death of her protégé. He also always had and always would have the support of the DA. However since the death of Dumbledore and new information coming to light the name had changed to the Predators for Justice. It seemed fitting for their future tasks.

It was time to get Revenge.

His first group of targets was an absolutely simple task to attack. Just some well placed, believable notes and the Order of Phoenix, the Minister, Assisstant, 4 Aurors, and anyone else in the ministry involved were all placed in the same room together. Killing two birds with one stone. With the combined power of the Predators for Justice the room was compacted. The knowledge Harry had gained allowed him to make last minute adjustments to the spells the group were about to use. The targets trapped in the room didn't have a clue on what was going on. They finally had a feel of what Harry felt for the past many years. Unfortunately that was also going to be the last thing they felt. The Predators for Justice merged the Reducter and Flamethrower spells with four explosive potions and that was enough to exterminate one opposition.

No one suspected Harry for this _crime._ He was too popular for that. People considered it an act committed by the Dark Side. People looked up to Harry now more than ever. He was their last hope for a peaceful Wizarding Life. He didn't have anything left to live for. Now Harry was on a mission.

One target left. Voldermort.

This battle was to be a little more challenging. But it wasn't too difficult. It was in the name of his parents and Sirius he had vowed to get revenge. This time, Harry did all the planning. There were no machinations of the Old Coot Dumbledore. Anyone who tried to manipulate Harry was left outside. Planning had become easier and was like second nature to Harry. It was all he had left of his two best friends. Normally they would have planned while he carried the plan out.

Dumbledore was now a disliked figure in the supporting Harry camps. In the weeks after his murder, many things had come to light. Hermione's nosiness found out that Dumbledore was just toying with Harry. Harry's power was in the league of his own and Voldermort's and Dumbledore feared that. Voldermort could have been minced meat at the beginning of first year if Dumbledore had let him know and shared his so-called _infinite wisdom._

The final plan so that the Predators for Justice definitely won, was to infiltrate the Dark Lord's hideout. The Dark Lord had become sloppy since the catastrophe at the Ministry. Voldermort had revelled in the fact that Harry now had nobody to lean on. Little did he know that Harry now had nothing to lose and would do anything to get peace in his life. In his glee, the Headquarters had become easy to break into and the Death-Eaters were few. Heading towards Voldermort's chambers based on Scar Instincts Harry drained all the Death-Eaters who dared to challenge the Predators. By the time the group moved on, they would be nothing but living corpses.

Face to face with Voldermort, was totally direct. He had seemed mildly surprised that Harry still had a full force army behind him. They stared at one another. Voldermort only had two Death-Eaters near and they were dealt with before they even had a chance. Neither moved or even blinked. Then Harry made the first finger movement. It signalled the first attack. Voldermort managed to defend it quite easily. The round of attacks made him lower his defences. By the third attack, holes were blasted right through him. Voldermort was a defeated man. But still the relentless attack continued.

Finally as Voldermort lay on the stone floor, he was no longer the Dark Lord but the young Tom Riddle. The holes in him were seeping out all his blood as little by little he died. Harry stepped up to him and kneeled in the pool of his blood. As Tom Riddle took his last breath Harry whispered an incantation. Tom Riddle was banished to a place where he would relive the agony of his last breath for eternity. For Harry there was nothing else that could compare to all the pain he had put his opponents through. It couldn't compare to what Harry had been through.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived is now dead. In his place stands Harry Potter, Minister of Magic, Leader of the Predators for Justice, Defender and Enforcer of the Right Side.

Harry Potter is a Broken Man.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review. How good or bad was that 

Thanks,

Tallie


End file.
